roblox_campingfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel
* '''WARNING: This article contains spoilers about the game and it's sequel! Do not read if you wish to play the game without spoilers! ''' Appearance He appears as a tall man, with grey gloves, brown boots, a brown jacket, a dark grey t-shirt, brown pants, a white belt, and a red scarf. His Expression is found in the catalog and the expression is known as Skeptic. Hotel Daniel is seen in one of the pictures on the fourth floor of Gloomo Hotel. Camping He and his fellow park ranger friend set bear traps around the woods and advises the players the sleep in the designated camping area along with them being careful for traps. Camping 2 Daniel plays his role as your camping guide, and he is a main character in this game. Trivia * Daniel is the first character to be named. Zach Nolan is named after. * Daniel is the first secondary character in the game to be human. The other being the unnamed park ranger. * Daniel is most described as 'ignorant' or 'dense'. This is largely due to the fact that he ignores the distress the players are in, and the fact that he doesn't believe the players when they try to tell him that there is a murderer on the loose. He also doesn't investigate the killing of a deer and other players in Camping. In Camping 2, he will also ignore the panicking group of players and just assume they are trying to fool him. In Camping 2, if you decide to not fire the gun, Daniel will be a bit taken back in the morning, but will easily brush it off as if nothing had happened, and when something scary happens (eg. when the players see the mirror and it glitches for a few seconds before showing them all killed) he is either too dense to understand, or too ignorant to care. * Daniel, although unlikely, is suspected to be a family relative of the family of 5 that died in Specky Woods. It claims to be the proof of him knowing Zach Nolan even with the mask however this is easily debunked due to Zach Nolan's clothing that he probably would have used in the murder before as well as the fact that the news of the case is possibly well known in the campgrounds since he is a park ranger. What makes this theory most untrue is the fact that in the first Camping game, you can find a note pinned to a tree that says a family of five was murdered in Specky Woods, the youngest son is yet to be found, and that Zach Nolan was found guilty and arrested, which means Daniel had probably heard of Zach, considering he's a park ranger in Specky Woods. **He also might be a family relative of the family that owned the Hotel in Hotel as he is featured in one of the paintings. * When glitching out of the cabin and going to the bathroom, you will find Daniel standing at the entrance of the bathroom, still as stone. * If killed, the NPC for Daniel is teleported under the map, completely out of view. Category:Characters Category:Deceased